


Castle's Angel

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Richard Castle, though a famous and handsome writer, is going through a lot of personal problems after his divorce with Meredith and now has to take care of his 5 year old daughter, Alexis. And one day, an angel called Katherine appears in his loft, making him fall in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> : I hope you like this story, this is totally AU and came from when I was watching a brazilian soap opera about a couple and a little angel. English isn’t my language. Have a good read and send me reviews so I can know if you like it or not.

Richard Castle sighed, tired that night. The handsome and famous writer of the Storm’s saga was going through many problems that year. A week ago he had come from a trip from Texas to promote his books when he found his now ex-wife, Meredith, betraying him with her director, in their bed. The screams and discussions had woken up their daughter, Alexis, and Richard asked his mother, Martha, to take her with her to spend the night outside, concerned about the little girl. Meredith tried to explain herself, saying she had felt alone and that Richard was never around and neither showed that he loved her, but in the end, she cried out that she was only with him for the money and fame and that he could keep their daughter, because she didn’t care.  
\--  
“How can you talk like that, so cold, about our daughter?” The man of beautiful blue eyes asked, in a mix of anger and disappointment.  
Alexis was an innocent girl of 5 years old, always opening a huge smile when she would see her father returning from a trip, or in the rare moments when Meredith would join them for a walk in the park.  
“Alexis was the guarantee of our marriage. But now it's over!” The redhead replied aloud, staring at him, her eyes flashing. “Since you want the divorce, I will give it to you. And take all the money from you that I can.”  
“So it was all about money, wasn’t it?” He asked disappointed, already knowing the answer. “You won’t get another penny from me, Meredith. Get your stuff and get out of here, my lawyer will look for you in the coming days.”  
Meredith indignantly took a small vase that was on the table and throw it at Richard, hitting his forehead. The man groaned in pain, seeing stars and putting his hand to his forehead, feeling the cut and the blood dripping from it, while Meredith grabbed her suitcases and closing the door with violence, leaving him alone.  
\--  
Richard rubbed his forehead, where there was a band-aid, brushing away his brown hair, feeling the spot throbbing, where Meredith had hit him with the vase. He and Meredith had a meeting with his lawyers that week, because as the redhead had promised she would try to take all the money from him that she could. And the writer was going to fight so that she couldn’t and also to have full custody of Alexis, although the mother didn’t want her.  
Before his daughter come to the world, Richard had a new woman every week, always appearing on page six, among the most wanted single men because, besides being famous, he was a handsome and elegant man, with broad and well structured body, brown hair and baby blue eyes that could conquer every woman. But when he met Meredith and then Alexis was born, he changed because the little girl soon hand him wrapped around her finger with her big blue eyes and a contagious smile and the man wanted to protect his daughter from all this publicity, fussing her and giving her all his love, his little pumpkin.  
“Daddy?”  
Richard looked at the door of his office and saw the little girl with red hair and blue eyes and big looking at him, pajamas and containing a yawn. The man's face lit up and he reached for her, and she ran to him, sitting on his lap.  
“Ready to sleep, dear?” He asked in a sweet voice, embracing the most important thing in his life, his daughter.  
“Yep.” She replied with a smile, as she hugged him back.  
“Sure you don’t prefer to stay up late and watch a marathon of the princess’s movies?”  
“Daddy, you know I have to sleep at 8 pm, I’m still a child.” Alexis said with a pout, turning to her father and putting her little hands on her hips.  
The man laughed at the maturity of the little girl, ruffling her hair and lifting her in his arms as he carried her to her bedroom, on the other floor. In the way, the child asked:  
“Daddy, do angels exist?”  
“Of course they exist, pumpkin, as well as the Santa, the Easter Bunny...”  
“But you’re the Easter bunny!” The girl pointed out, remembering the last Easter, when she had found her father wearing rabbit ears and putting her chocolates under the bed in the morning.  
“Well, yes. But angels exist. Why are you asking me that?”  
The girl played with his stubble, as they reached the door to her room and she said quietly:  
“Because I felt an angel petting my hair as I played with my dolls and there was this smell of cherries in the air."  
“Umm... She must be your guardian angel.” Richard said with a smile, depositing Alexis on the bed.  
Alexis smiled happily, while her father covered her and put her favorite teddy bear in her arms and kissed her forehead tenderly.  
“She must be beautiful...” She murmured, almost asleep.  
“Yes, she must be, and will always take care of you. Sweet dreams my pumpkin.”  
“Good night, daddy.” Before he left, the girl asked softly: “You know I love you, right? And I'll never leave you?”  
Thrilled with his daughter's words, he nodded, looking at her and when she relaxed, he gave send her a kiss from the door.  
“I love you and will always take care of you.”  
Richard closed the door behind him, feeling a lump in his throat at the thought of all that Alexis had been going through, being so young, but she was the one giving him the strength to move on. He would do anything to keep her always happy and loved.  
The writer reached his office, going to his chair when he was invaded by the scent of cherries and noted that there was already someone sitting on it. Richard stopped in place, amazed to see the most beautiful woman in the world or the universe. She had long and wavy brown hair with blonde highlights, framing her face. Her hazel eyes sparkled in amusement and her red lips had an amused smile. She wore a long, laced and white dress, but what had made him stop originally wasn’t her beauty but the pair of white wings on her.  
The red lips parted and Richard tried to say something, without success, lost with the sight of her wings.  
“Hello Richard Alexander Rodgers. Meet your guardian angel, I'm Katherine.”  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Hello Richard Alexander Rodgers. Meet your guardian angel, I'm Katherine.”  
“Pardon?” Richard asked confused, after waking up from his stupor caused by the beauty and the wings of the woman. “My guardian angel?”  
Katherine smiled gently, knowing it was always like this, when an angel presented itself to a human. First confusion, then the denial and finally acceptance. She rose gracefully from the writer's chair, walking to the middle of the office, her wings rocking slightly behind her until she stops in front of the writer, who stared at her, his blue eyes wide.  
“I know you're confused, but it’ll soon pass, I came here for you.”  
Understanding spread across Richard's face, and he smirked, passing by Katherine and going to his desk, looking for a pen. Now he understood, she should be one of his crazy fans who somehow managed to fool his doorman and now was there, in his loft, looking for a signature. It was the most plausible explanation that came to the writer’s head that although was a very credulous person, believing in Santa Claus and aliens, didn’t believe in angels. They couldn’t be real, could they?  
“Here this.” The brunette said, turning to the woman, holding a pen in one hand, still with that smile that would make his fans melt. “Where do you want it?”  
“What?” Katherine asked, now confused, with a little furrow between her eyebrows. "”What are you talking about?”  
“The autograph. I don’t know how you managed to pass by the doorman, but since you’re here, I'll give you my autograph.” And so we can put a stop in this madness, he thought. But despite all the madness, he couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she was. “It’ll be in your chest? On the back? Or you did you bring one of my books?”  
Katherine closed her eyes, counting to ten and taking a deep breath. She knew that the beginning would be difficult, especially being Richard Alexander Rodger’s guardian angel, the famous writer and playboy, but that also had been going through many problems and was a single father of a beautiful little girl.  
She raised her hand, removing the pen from his hand, causing their fingers to touch and both felt a shiver at the touch. Richard noticed how soft and delicate her hand was, like hands of an angel, while Katherine noted his long and strong fingers from hours typing his stories.  
She placed the pen on the table and then looked at the face’s writer. Katherine knew it was wrong to an angel think what she was thinking, but Richard was a handsome man with a beautiful pair of baby blue eyes and a smile conqueror. Richard watched the woman's cheeks become pink and then she touched his forehead and brushed his hair away, removing the band-aid that was there and he protested.  
“Hey-”  
“Shh, relax.” She said, her voice low and soft, touching the nasty cut that was there, caused by Meredith.  
Katherine stroked the cut with her fingertips, so gently that Richard closed his eyes, losing himself in her touch and her scent of cherries. Did all the angels have this cherry scent? He wondered for a moment, fantasizing about the possibility of angels being real.  
And then, the pain on his forehead was gone, and the man opened his eyes when she kissed his forehead, lingering a bit on the spot and this time it was Richard who blushed, feeling the red lips on his forehead.  
She pulled away and he pulled out his iPhone from his pocket, using the mirror to see his forehead. Where once there was a nasty cut, now there was nothing. He put the phone back on his pocket, looking at the woman in shock. Was she really an angel? His angel?  
“You're really an angel?”  
She laughed, nodding.  
“I told you.”  
“But-But how is it possible?”  
“Who can tell?” She returned the question with a shrug, taking him by the hand and lending him to the leather couch that was there in the corner.  
It was a question she couldn’t answer him, the angels existed just as human as well, although in different spiritual planes.  
A huge smile spread across the man's face, making her smile too, reminding her of a little boy of 8 years old. She wanted to care for and protect him so much, seeing him like that.  
“Not that I'm not honored to have you, but why me? Why not Alexis?” He was still trying to absorb all that information, but he couldn’t help but wonder why he, after all, because he was a man of almost 40 years and his daughter, who was only 5, should need Katherine more.  
The two sat, being opposite each other.  
“Gates sent me here because you'll need me and my protection, maybe not now, but later.”  
“Gates?”  
“It's who commands all the angels and sends them to the Earth.” She knew he cared about his daughter and to be sincere, when Katherine had peered in the girl, she fell in love with the little redhead. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t take care of Alexis too.”  
“Have you met her already?” He asked, opening a huge smile at the thought of his daughter.  
“Uh-huh.” She nodded, smiling. “She’s lovely and while I'm here looking after you, I promise to take care of her as well.”  
“Can she see you too?” He asked, remembering when his daughter had told him about the angel in her room. “She thinks she saw an angel.”  
“She can’t see me, but she can feel me. Your daughter is a very special child, Mr. Rodger.” She replied, still smiling.  
“I know." He was thinking of his daughter and her ability to conquer everyone, even angels and then looked at Katherine, staring at the soft white wings on her back and his curiosity to know and touch things won over him.  
“Can I touch them?” He asked shyly, indicating her wings and Katherine nodded, a little disconcerted.  
He would be the first human to touch it. Katherine was a young angel and this was her first mission on Earth. In her whole life she had watched with great interest the things above the clouds, the Broadway plays, children playing in the park and, one time, she had peered over Richard’s shoulder to read the stories he had been writing, leaving her fascinated. He was great with words, making her laugh and even making her cry with his characters.  
Gates, a tough angel, but with a good heart, had told her, in a few details, that Richard would need protection and in the days that had anticipate her appearance to the writer, Katherine had watched the man and his routine to know him better. At first she had seen his way with women and that had left her disappointed, but after seeing him interacting with Alexis and his donations to institutions, the angel realized that the man had a big heart and needed her.  
“Be careful, they are sensitive.”  
Richard raised his hand and touched her right wing, feeling the softness of the feathers, running a hand as gently as he could, with his large and strong hand and for a moment, Katherine was lost in his touch so gentle and warm and a satisfied sigh escaped from her lips, against her will.  
Surprised by the sound she made, he looked at the woman beside him, now biting her lip to keep quiet and he smiled, surprised to find that she was really an angel and her wings were as real as the story she had told him. And speaking of history, a new idea was surging for his next book.  
He made one last caress on her wing and then released it, looking at her hazel eyes and that child's smile came across his face again.  
“An angel... My angel.”

Tell me  
What I already know  
I have so many new things to tell you about me  
Tell me  
about you


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEWS, PLEASE. Have a good read and all mistakes are mine.

"You want to watch a movie?" The writer asked, still smiling like a child as he stared at the angel, who was surprised by the invitation.

"What?"

"A movie. I've never had a guardian angel so I don't know what you like to do." He explained, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Richard-" Katherine began to say, but he held up a finger, silencing her.

"Rick."

"Okay, Rick. You don't have to worry about entertaining me. I'm here to work, to take care of you."

"It's not a matter of entertaining, Katherine. Watching movies is something that friends do. And while you're here as my angel, you can also be my friend."

Taken by surprise with the writer's words, Katherine opened her mouth, but she couldn't find words. That was the proof that he was very good with words. His face hadn't any trace of malice or joke, just sincerity. She finally managed to say something:

"Kate." Richard raised his eyebrow and she continued: "If I can call you Rick, it's just fair to you to call me Kate."

"Katie?" He asked, this time playful, throwing his charm at her.

"Kate. Don't overdo it." She said, rolling her eyes, trying to hide a small smile as she stood up from the couch.

Angels were allowed to roll their eyes? Richard asked himself, curious to what he would use in his next book, raising from the couch too. There were so many things he wanted to ask and as they walked into the living room, he asked:

"When you aren't taking care of yours charges, what do you angels do?"

"Those who aren't guardian angels receive special training with Gates, the sacred teachings, the Angel's rules and how to use our powers."

"Wow!" He exclaimed surprised, turning to Kate in the room. "You have powers?"

"I can fly, use my breath to make things fly and also I can heal minor injuries."

Still amazed with what she as telling him, Richard turned on the TV and the title of the film 'Enchanted' appeared on the screen.

"Alexis must have forgotten the DVD."

"No, that's fine. What is it about?" She asked, curious, and the man motioned for her to sit on the couch beside him.

"It's a movie for children, about the magic of the love. It's about a princess who dreams of finding her true love and she came out from a fairy tale and end in the real world. You wanna watch that?"

She agreed and Richard smiled, giving the play in the movie and put his feet on the table, getting comfortable. Relaxing little by little, Kate brought her feet to the couch, resting her chin on her knees, watching the movie.

During the film, writer's look went from the film to the angel at his side, which seemed concentrated in the movie. A small smile appeared on her face in the scene where the little girl took Giselle to buy something for the prom. Several things went through his mind, who had already seen the film several times with his daughter. Could Angels fall in love? Could they kiss?

Richard couldn't stop admiring the beautiful angel, his blue eyes lowering to her red lips. Kate's face was gradually relaxing, remembering him about a little girl excited and she seemed delighted with the movie, making him smile, when then her voice caught him, saying in a provocative tone:

"It's creepy to stare."

Blushing, the author looked away to the movie and she laughed softly as they watched in silence. When the movie was over and Richard turned off the TV, he asked:

"Can angels love?"

Caught off guard by the question, she moistened her lips, trying to think of how to respond, but then he added:

"You don't need to answer me if you feel uncomfortable."

"No, that's fine."

To angels, friend's love, family's love and the love between angels of opposite sex existed and the love they felt for the humans they protected, in a friendship way, existed just like human's love. But the love between an angel and a human, similar to the love of a woman for a man, was complicated, painful and therefore forbidden for them, by Captain Gates. Kate herself had seen what had happened to an angel, Johanna, who had been like a mother to her and every time she thought about her, it hurt.

"Kate?" He called, worried, when he saw her look seeming distant and lost. She blinked and then rushed to reply:

"We love. We love our family, our friends and the humans we protec. There's the love between angels of opposite sex."

"And the love for a human? A man?"

"It's forbidden."

Both looked at each other and for some reason, Kate's heart clenched in a way she had never felt before, as a silence fell between them two. A sense of disappointment hit Richard, hearing Kate's words. But he was sure she had felt something between them when their hands had touched for first time, she being an angel or not, or it being forbidden. And he was willing to see how far they could go.

"Why?"

"That's a story for another day. And speaking of stories, as I've told you some of my angel's histories, one day you could tell me one of the stories you write."

"I promise." Richard knew that something must have happened in her past, but as he yawning, he decided it was time to sleep. "My mother always uses the room near the Alexis's when she comes here, but the room down the hall is free, and the bed is very comfortable."

"Rick." She laughed, shaking her head and he looked at her, confused. "I don't need to sleep."

"No?"

"No. I just need a little rest, but that I'm going to do up there." She said, referring the clouds, the angels' realm. The angels didn't need to eat and even sleep, just rest when they'd use their powers too much.

"And if I need you?" Richard insisted, making a pout that made her shake her head.

"You're an 8 year-old boy in a man's body of 40."

"10."

"But back to the subject, don't worry. I'll know if you need me."

"Okay..." He sighed, defeated but then said: "I'll check on Alexis, would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love to." She replied, smiling and making him smile with her.

The two climbed the stairs and Richard opened his daughter's bedroom door carefully not to wake up her. The little girl was in a deep sleep, her red hair spread on the pillow, as she hugged her teddy bear. He approached her, adjusting her covers and then he kissed the top of her head fondly. Kate stood at the door, watching him take care of his daughter, amazed at the love and affection the man had to give.

"Kate?" He whispered, reaching out toward her and she approached, leaning on Alexis, brushing away the girl's bangs and in Alexi's sleep, she reached out toward the angel, grabbing one of Kate's curls.

"Mommy..." And then her little hand fell back, holding her teddy bear again.

Both were touched by the girl and Kate laid a kiss on the girl, in the same spot Richard had kissed and turned to him, not knowing what to say.

"She feels the lack of a mother figure looking after her."

"I know you'll find the right woman for you, and you she'll love Alexis too."

Richard said nothing, fixing his gaze on Kate, who soon turned away, feeling her cheeks flush and looked one last time at the sleeping figure of Alexis, before leaving the room, accompanied by him.

"Where is my goodnight kiss?" He asked, smirking, breaking the silence and to his surprise, she twisted his ear. "AAH-Are you angels allowed to do that?"

"That was your goodnight kiss, Mr. Rodger." She said, dropping his ear and laughing. She beat her wings and said: "Good night."

"See you tomorrow, Kate."

"Why not just say good night?" She asked curiously, as she floated a few inches off the ground.

"Because I'm a writer and good night sounds boring. Until tomorrow is more hopeful, my dear angel." He replied with a beautiful smile.

She smiled back and then disappeared, surprising the author, who already had ideas for a book with Storm and an angel.

You are in the shadow look

I thought about keeping you

But it was better that way

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, when Richard awoke, he spent some time lying on his bed, wondering if last night had been just a dream. But his forehead was the proof that it hadn't. He rubbed his forehead, remembering about Kate and smiled, wondering if she would appear today.  
After he showered and woke Alexis, he went to the kitchen to prepare the pancakes, with a new story in his mind, with characters and scenery, for the first time with an angel as his muse. A beautiful angel. That daybreak he had already written a draft and was pleased with what he had created, and would soon show it to Gina.  
"You seem happy, Rick."  
"Jesus, Kate!" The man said, almost knocking the pan and he put it aside, taking a deep breath and turning to the angel who was sitting on his kitchen counter, legs crossed, smiling amused.  
"How did you appear without my ninja powers alerting me?"  
"My powers are atop your ninja's powers." She said, rolling her eyes and then her intelligent eyes stared at his face, watching the dark circles from hours spent writing a story in the early hours. She knew that, because she had watched him from afar that night.  
"You need to sleep more Rick." She said in a softer tone and he smiled at her concern, shaking his head while serving the pancakes on a plate for his daughter.  
"I was excited about the ideas for my next book."  
"Storm saga?"  
"You know my books?" The writer was marveled with that, while serving pancakes for him and then turned to Kate, pointing the spoon to her, pretending to accuse her: "Have you been spying on me, angel?"  
"Sometimes." He continued to stare at her, with a huge smile of satisfaction and she defended herself: "What better way to know the writer you're going to take care, that reading what he writes?"  
"Admit it, you've fallen in love with my words in my books. You're my fan."  
"Rick, stop now." She said annoyed, because deep inside, she had really fallen in love with his books, reading them in the author's own office when he was writing.  
"My first angel fan." He said with a beautiful smile, making the corners of Kate's mouth turn up lightly.  
"Daddy? Can you brush my hair in a ponytail please?"  
They both turned and saw Alexis, ready for school, wearing jeans, sneakers and a pink sweater because it was autumn. In her little hands she carried a rubber band and her brush.  
"Of course, my pumpkin. Come here." Richard pulled out a chair for his daughter, who sat down and handed the objects to him, while Kate watched they two, from the table, in their morning routine, with interest.  
Carefully, the father began combing his daughter's hair, untangling them and then making the ponytail and finally, planting a kiss on his daughter's head, who smiled. Alexis then frowned, looking at her father.  
"Is my angel here? The kitchen smells like cherry."  
"Yes, she's here, dear."  
Alexis's face lit up and she looked around looking for the angel and then frowned to see that she couldn't see it and turned to her father, upset:  
"But why you can see it and I can't?"  
"Because daddy has super powers and can see her. And you already have your power to conquer everyone's hearts, don't you?"  
Alexis seemed to accept her father's response and then asked cheerful, her blue eyes shining like her father's:  
"It is 'she'? How is she? Does she have wings like in the fairy tales?"  
"Yes. And she's beautiful and has a big heart." Richard said, playing with his daughter's hair. "Her hair is the color of chocolate, but with gold threads, framing her face that has the most beautiful and angelic smile I've ever seen, after yours, my dear, and she has soft white wings floating with her."  
Alexis seemed delighted with what her father was telling her and Kate felt her face flush with the praise that man had done to her and she lowered her face, biting her lip and letting one side of her wing hid her face and Richard smiled at her embarrassing, finding her even more beautiful, making it clear that she was beautiful and, above it all, special.  
"And is she your guardian angel too?"  
"Yes, she takes care of daddy so monsters like Gina won't hurt me."  
Alexis giggled at what her father had said about his agent and she patted his nose, while Kate rolled her eyes at him.  
"Daddy, you can't call people 'monsters', it's not nice."  
"You're right, my pumpkin, I'm so lucky to have you to call my attention."  
"Daddy." Richard motioned that he was listening, while serving the girl her juice and Alexis bit her lip shyly: "She also likes me, doesn't she? Like she likes you?"  
"Of course I like you." Kate replied gently, though she knew the girl couldn't hear her and Richard smiled at her, before looking back at Alexis.  
"Of course she likes you."  
"Will I be able to see her one day?"  
"I'm sure one day you'll be able to see her." He assured, exchanging a glance with Kate, who said nothing, trying to keep her face expressionless, as she couldn't assure him, it was against the rules, appear to someone who wasn't their protégé.  
Kate just stood up, stopping next to Alexis's chair, leaving the girl between her and her father and Richard knew what she wanted.  
"Dear, if you can extend your left arm, she's here, on your side left side. Her name is Katherine."  
Alexis turned carefully, getting face to face with Kate, though she couldn't see the angel. The girl seemed hesitant at first and then raised her short arm, that trembling slightly, touching her wing slowly.  
"This is her wing." Richard explained and her eyes widened with excitement.  
Although Alexis couldn't feel it, Kate felt her touch and her heart filled with joy to see the smiling face of the little redhead, stroking her wing and Richard nodded in approval to the angel.  
"Nice to meet you, Katherine. My name is Alexis Castle, I'm five years old, I love to watch Disney movies, but I prefer reading, because daddy writes stories and taught me how to read, and I also love eating chocolate pancakes in the morning..."  
Alexis began to blab quickly about herself, when then Richard interrupted his daughter.  
"Pumpkin, take it easy. And we're late, eat your pancakes before they cool down."  
"Okay..."  
During the walk to Alexis's school, the girl told both her father and the angel, about the tea party with dolls she and her friends had planned to do in the lunch time and showed they two the dolls she had in her backpack. After leaving her in the school's gate, both Richard and Kate kissed her left cheek, Kate being supported by her wings.  
"Kate?"  
"Huh?" She asked, as they continued to walk, and he had a small smile.  
"You were amazing with Alexis."  
"She is amazing."  
After arriving at the coffee shop where Richard liked to sit to write his stories, he took a table and, opening the laptop to start turning his draft into a chapter, he felt Kate's wings brushing on his face, and he realized that he couldn't start his new story with her being so close to him so he asked, awkwardly:  
"Hum, not that you're bothering me, but are you going to stay floating beside me, while I try to write?"  
"It's not as if it is the first time." She told him, frowning, looking slightly offended for being expelled by him, the man she was taking care.  
"Have you done this before?" He asked, shocked.  
"But if you want, I can disappear." She said and for a moment her eyes shone, making Richard regret for being so rude to the angel.  
But in the blink of an eye, Kate disappeared in front of Richard, who called her aloud, desperate:  
"Kate? HEY KATE, COME BACK!"  
Everyone in the coffee shop turned to the writer, seeing him talking to himself, and some of them shook their heads and some others, his fans, were giggling to see who would be the first to go ask for an autograph. Richard sat down, feeling bad about expelling her, ignoring the looks and staring at the blank screen of his computer, watching his reflection and for a moment he thought he had seen Kate's reflection behind him.  
In the shadow of the look  
I tried to find you  
There was nothing but me  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you leave reviews, and I also hope you enjoyed this chapt. Kisses, Rafa.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked. I think this story will have 6 chapters.


End file.
